The Priest's Final Oasis (REDUX)
by J. Colonel Lapis Goldfire
Summary: When a hitman/priest and a journalist are sent to research Bio-Organic Weapons for the Cornerian military, they may just be biting off more than they can chew. (Redo of the original version. VASTLY different from it.)


**Well, I messed up my original version of this story. I could have done so much but I rushed myself. The original is canceled; I'm starting from scratch.**

**This version will not feature Geoff. Despite my love for adding an OC, he was where I truly started to go wrong. I began to implement a Mary-Sue into my story; I made him too perfect. This version, however, will feature people we all know and love; Roman Reigns, Ezio Auditore,Krieg, and VECTOR as well as other characters from those series. Of course, it will keep the original two protagonists. Laguna and Wolfwood will remain, however their purpose for being on the planet will be completely different. They won't even know each other at first. Roman Reigns will also receive a RWBY-esque twist. He will be armed with black dual-range shot gauntlets. Basically, Yang's Ember Celia but black.**

**Secondly , the plot will be relatively the same as K.S. Reynard's approach. Scarlet will die, Krystal will turn, yada yada. That being said, there will be a few massive plot-twists. I won't spoil them for you, but you will be shocked. Trust me.**

**Thirdly, due to Geoff's absence, Krystal now has an absence of a love interest. Three of these characters are eligible for that place (obviously not HUNKor Zer0, and Ezio takes the role of Krystal's godfather, but that's a story for another time), but I already have that person chosen. You'll just have to go crazy figuring out who it is.**

**Lastly, if you have any suggestions for the story, I'd love to hear them. Nobody is as open-minded as I am.**

**Lapis, out!**

* * *

The black-suited wolf lied on the desert sands, staring up into the skies though his thick, black sunglasses. Despite being only a few miles away from a massive city, he enjoyed isolation from time to time. It was... nice.

His almost Nirvana-like state, however, was interrupted by a voice blaring from his pocket. "Wolfwood, come in," a male's voice called.

"Talk to me, Fox," the wolf, appropriately named Wolfwood, responded, grabbing an old, crumpled cigarette off of the ground and placing it in his mouth.

"General Pepper's called us in for a mission," the voice on the comm unit, belonging to a man named Fox, told him. "You're little vacation came in handy; you're already on Tehraia."

"What's the mission?" Wolfwood asked with a sigh, disappointed that his vacation had come to an end a week in advanced. Fortunate or not, he still had hoped to relax a bit.

"There's rumored to be a Bio-Organic Weapons dealer somewhere on Tehraia," Fox replied. "If any of Andross' forces were to get to him first Corneria could be in serious trouble."

"And you want me to find and kill him," Wolfwood inferred.

"Not exactly," Fox sighed. "Just find out whatever you can about this rumor."

"Fox..." Wolfwood groaned. "You're sending a hitman to do a journalist's job."

"Funny you should say that..." Fox chuckled. "General Pepper actually sent a journalist to assist you out..."

Wolfwood let out an irritated growl. "Really!?" he snapped.

"Sorry, Wolfwood, but work is work. You've seen the condition the Great Fox is in; we need the money!"

"Alright, fine," the lupine sighed before standing up. "I assume I'll be needing to meet him somewhere.

"There's a resort near the center of the city," Fox responded. "He should arrive in about half and hour. Fox, out."

Wolfwood sighed as he grabbed a massive, cloth-covered cross and slung it over his shoulder. If he was going to make it to the city in a timely fashion, he'd better start walking.

The desert sands created the illusion of a long trip, but in reality it was merely an hour. As Wolfwood approached the massive resort he felt somebody grab his shoulder. "You the guy Star Fox sent?" a voice asked.

"What makes you think that?" Wolfwood questioned, glancing back. The person behind him was a blue fox with long black hair clad in a white t-shirt that was covered by a denim jacket with its sleeves rolled up. Accompanying this was a pair of brown cargo pants and black boots.

"Well, not many people carry crosses the size of their ego," the vulpine joked. "Name's Laguna. Laguna Loire."

"Charmed," Wolfwood sighed. "I'm Nicholas Wolfwood."

"Nice to meet ya, Nick," Laguna smiled before starting for the door.

Wolfwood did not take kindly to his new nickname. "It's Wolfwood," he told him, growling.

The interior of the building astonished the duo. The lobby was filled with exotic plants that seemed to leave behind a magnificent odor. In between them and the desk stood a large fountain that rivaled Wolfwood's cross in terms of height. The two began for the reception desk, listening to their shoes hit the glimmering marble floor. Although they had to wait in line, they didn't mind it all too much.

They, however, began to monitor the people in front of them; a vixen and another wolf. The vixen had fur that burned a hot red and a snug fitting black outfit that contrasted it, yet matched her black hair. The wolf was brown with long black hair and a goatee, as well as a black militarized vest, matching baggy pants, and a pair of boots that were identical to Laguna's. Further inspection allowed them to realize tattooing all up his right arm.

Once the two in front of them left the lines, both Wolfwood and Laguna stepped up to their respective receptionist and retrieved their key cards from the tigresses. Having managed to catch the elevator before it closed, they soon found themselves trapped in a box with the two they had been behind in line.

Laguna began to examine the many curves of the fiery vixen. Big mistake. As he did this a pain surged through his leg, causing him to collapse to the ground. Both wolves looked down at the journalist to make sure he was alright.

"Hey, nature boy," Wolfwood called to Laguna with minimal concern. "You alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Laguna whimpered, attempting to stand back up. "Just... Just a leg cramp. It happens when I'm... um... around attractive females..."

"Sounds more like your trying to hide something," the second wolf suggested with a smirk. This provoked a snicker from Wolfwood and a rolling of eyes from the vixen.

"Sh-shut up!" Laguna retorted, an awkward blush hiding under his fur.

"You're not my type," the vixen said, curtly. "I'm not into backstabbing mind-readers like yourself."

"Firstly," the unnamed wolf frowned, "it's Cerinian, not backstabbing mind-readers. Secondly, how much bigger a bitch could you have been just then? Here we are having a bit of fun and you chime in with the most uncalled-for remark of the century."

"Do you have a problem with the way I work?" the vixen shot back.

"What if I do?" the wolf growled, popping his knuckles.

"H-hey, just calm down," Laguna interfered, limping in between them. "We just got off on the wrong foot is all. Let's... Let's start over." He held his hand out to the vixen. "Hi, I'm Laguna."

"And I'm still not interested," she responded, slapping his hand and turning away from him.

"You've got a good heart, kid," the wolf told Laguna, placing a hand on his shoulder. "But some people don't listen to reason." He began to look Wolfwood and Laguna up and down. "Here for Wesker, I assume."

"Who?" Wolfwood inquired, glaring at the other lupine over his sunglasses.

"The B.O.W. dealer," the wolf clarified. "Everybody's after him nowadays."

"Oh! Well..." Laguna began, but he was cut short by Wolfwood.

"Yeah, we are," the priest nodded. "Got anything on him?"

The wolf glanced back at the vixen before speaking again. "Meet me in the garage tomorrow morning. I've got a lot on him, trust me."

"Hey, there's an open bar on the twentieth floor!" Laguna interrupted. Both wolves lunged for the button, causing the vixen to stifle a giggle.

"Heavy drinkers, I see," she stated. "Maybe I'll join you for a round or two of drinks." This prompted a groan from Laguna as he was hoping to get her alone in the elevator with him.

As the three got off, Laguna continued up on the elevator until he reached the 28th floor. Heading straight to his room, he was absolutely astonished by the interior. The sandstone-patterned roof was raised high above him, giving him enough room to do anything he wanted, the bed was draped in silky covers with plump, fluffy pillows, but Laguna's favorite feature was the indoor swimming pool which he didn't even hesitate to jump into, not even bothering to remove his clothes.

All and all, this had been a good day for the playful little fox.

* * *

**There we go, first chapter over and done with. The irony of saying that I rushed myself is that I only took two days to write this. Now, let's go over who all we've met so far. Wolfwood (Lvl: 24)*, Laguna (Lvl: 21)*, Scarlet (Lvl: 28)*, Roman (Lvl: 26)*. As you can probably tell, I had a lot of fun making this chapter. Especially the leg cramp scene. That was always a theory of mine. Well, I can't just sit around. I have like... 4 fanfictions to work on! Oh crap, it's time to go! Ciao!**

*****_**The levels are based on how much more experienced I believe people are.**_


End file.
